Gordo and Lizzie Date
by LizzieLuva
Summary: It's Gordo and Lizzie's first date, what will happen......
1. First Date

Chapter 1  
  
Gordo and Lizzie's first date.  
It happened in 10th Grade, Lizzie and Gordo were talking in the hall one day, when Jack (we'll get back to him later) walked up to them and said "What are you two lovebirds talking about?" Gordo motioned for Jack to go away . . . NOW. Lizzie said, "What was he talking about Gordo?" Gordo replied by saying, "Ummmm, well you see Lizzie, I've sort of had a crush on you ever since 7th Grade." Lizzie just laughed, "Gordo, I know! What I meant was, what did he mean by 'love birds'?"   
  
"Oh, well, I sort of told some people that we were going out. Please don't be upset." Lizzie blushed after he said that. "Gordo, why didn't you just say you wanted to be boyfriend and girlfriend? I would've said yes." "Y....You would've? Oh, I don't really know. I thought you would've just rejected me like all the other girls. Or at least say you didn't want to ruin our friendship."  
  
Gordo and Lizzie decided to go to the Digital Bean (which was now called "The Technological Seed", which confused people greatly) for their first date. Even though the name was "The Technological Seed", they still served coffee. Both Gordo and Lizzie ordered smoothies. Lizzie ordered a Raspberry smoothie, and Gordo ordered a Strawberry smoothie. The date went wonderfully, they stayed there for 3 hours. And over half the time, they just spent talking. They decided to go to the movies on their next date.  
Chapter 2  
  
(More coming very soon) 


	2. First Kiss

OK, Chapter 2. I got a good "review" from someone I know, so I'm continuing. This one gets a little hotter. So better watch out. J/K it's not that bad. And there are a lot of show references.  
Chapter 2  
  
The First Kiss.  
Lizzie and Gordo's second date took place at the Roger Wilco theater. They saw Agent Cody Banks. They didn't quite know why, but Natalie looked just like Lizzie. When Cody was stopping ERIS, Lizzie kissed Gordo on the cheek. It surprised Gordo as much as it did Lizzie, she didn't realize what she was doing at the time. She thought she was going to reach out for the popcorn, but instead her lips landed on his cheek.   
  
The next time it happened, she was trying to get some candy. But this time, her lips landed on his. She decided she wanted it to be chewed first, but that's not really it. Gordo said, "Ummmm, Lizzie, what was that? It's happened twice. Not that I'm complaining or anything, I'm just wondering." Lizzie replied with a blush, "I just wanted some candy." Gordo was very confused by now. "Why don't we just finish watching the movie?" Lizzie was glad Gordo said that, she didn't think she could cover up any more.  
  
When the movie was over, they both did something unexpected. They casually leaned over, not looking at each other, and kissed passionately on the lips. They didn't realize at first that they were kissing each other on the lips. They were just thinking it would be on the cheek. "Wow, our first real kiss. I'm glad it was with you Lizzie McGuire." Gordo drove Lizzie to her house (since he had recently gotten his licence). Lizzie decided to go to one of those theaters that show old movies. Lizzie wanted to go see Vesuvius, since she had never gotten to see it when she saved Fredo's owner's life. They watched the movie together. During the movie they were turned onto each other.  
  
During the whole movie, they were turned onto each other. In the very middle of the movie, they started kissing nonstop. After the movie, they went back to their houses. For the next date, they were going to go to go to where Gordo's very first date was. The very fancy restaurant where Lizzie and Miranda got their clothes "drenched" in food. The date was set. They were to go on Sep 28, 1 week from then. They couldn't go during the week since Lizzie's parents were still quite restrictive, but not extremely like they used to be. 


	3. Admitting

Ok, as you know Lizzie and Gordo kissed. But what will happen when everyone finds out. You have to read on to find out. Also, I do not own Lizzie (of course), I just own this story. And please, I need more reviews. By the way, part of this chapter is going to take place in Texas. And part of the chapter isn't going to be like the show, with Gordo and Lizzie always knowing each other, and liking each other.  
Chapter 3  
  
Admitting  
  
  
The next monday, Gordo and Lizzie decided to start telling people about their relationship. First they told Parker, Larry Tudgeman, and a couple other people that have adjacent lockers. Parker and Tudgeman were extremely happy for them. After they told them, they decided to tell Kate and Claire, and Ethan, and other "popular" people. Lizzie talked Gordo into believing that Kate was nice now. Gordo just went along with it. And to Gordo's surprise, Kate was actually happy for them. Ethan gave the standard response, "Yo, Gordon. Good job with the ladies, keep it up. Later!" So in his head, Gordo was laughing. Gordo always thought Ethan was stupid, and this confirmed his thought.  
  
When school was over, almost everyone knew, and almost everyone was happy for them. Lizzie decided to e-mail Miranda, since she was living in Mexico. Lizzie and Gordo started having dates very often, and Lizzie parents were thrilled that Lizzie found someone she loved. They also knew Gordo and his parents well, so they approved. But they all knew that they couldn't stop them from seeing each other anyway. Gordo decided to tell Lizzie when he first truly fell in love with Lizzie. So Gordo told Lizzie just like he remembered it (as a flashback)  
  
Flashback----------  
  
It was 6th grade. Gordo had just transfered schools (it was in January). It was P.E. and two girls walked up to him. One of the girls said "She likes you." Of course the other one said "No I don't! Look at him!" This one guy (who Gordo would later know as a friend) was listening and said, "Hey that's not nice." Gordo was laughing by then, he thought that was hilarious. All of them were walking and one of the girls sprayed the guy with perfume that smelled horrible. That made Gordo laugh even more. The two girls started asking me questions like, "Where are you from, are you new?" Gordo said, "I'm from here, I just transfered schools." The next day it was Theater Arts. Gordo had been watching the one girl that supposedly liked him. He didn't know her name yet, but he liked her. He liked her even more by the end of the day. She was getting "picked" on by a couple of guys. It was the end of class, and they were gone. Since she knew I was new, she said "Don't hang out with them, they're mean, and stupid. And they'll diss you as much as possible." Or something along the lines of that at least, he couldn't remember.   
  
He finally learned her name. And asked his friend, who got sprayed (who's name was Jake), how well he knew Lizzie. He asked if Gordo liked her. Gordo said, "I don't know, why?" Jake couldn't keep a secret at all, he told everyone in Gordo's class (well almost everyone at least) that he liked Lizzie. When Lizzie finally found out, she asked Gordo, "Do you like me?" Gordo nodded. Lizzie said, "EW!" and ran away. Gordo and Lizzie finally decided to talk to each other. But it wasn't till 7th grade. Gordo was enchanted by Lizzie, all he wanted to do was spend time with her. But he could never get up the courage to talk to her. He even had people ask her, but she always said no. When Gordo found out that she didn't like him, He decided to just become friends. And it worked. But he had always loved her, and she always knew, but didn't want to admit it.  
  
=========================================================================================  
  
OK, i know it kind of dragged on. Please tell me what I should write about next. I'm kind of stuck here. And please tell me if I should change it any. 


End file.
